Wanted
by Yin-Riench
Summary: Porque, en realidad, ¿qué sabía sobre ellos? Sobre Ella, sobre él mismo –el que fue– y sobre ese niño.


N/A: Este fic lleva en reposo desde hace bastante tiempo. En realidad lo que se dice terminar, lo terminé ayer. Así que puede contener errores.

**Disclaimer:** Respeto demasiado a Hoshino como para adjudicarme a sus personajes, gracias.

* * *

**Wanted**

Por: _Yin Riench_

Kanda se echó agua fría en la cara y se restregó con sus propias manos en un intento de refrescarse un poco antes de ir a por ropa limpia y toalla para bañarse. A esta hora –seis menos cuarto de la mañana– el lugar estaba completamente vacío y el silencio que había era exactamente lo que le gustaba.

Con la cara mojada se miró al espejo. Más concretamente, miró sus propios ojos en el espejo: negros y afilados, no reflejaban ninguna emoción ni ningún pensamiento. Probablemente porque ahora mismo simplemente estaba tranquilo. Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento matutino y estaba relajado. Sin embargo, cuando se ponían serios o estaban relajados, Marie, Daisya y el General tenían expresiones faciales.

Kanda se irguió un poco más y miró el reflejo de su cara al completo.

Parecía una máscara. Blanca, pulida, simétrica. Por supuesto, él sabía que era hermoso. Por mucho que odiara su cara, la belleza se medía por qué tan proporcionados estuvieran tus rasgos y, ciertamente, el hecho era que sí, los suyos lo eran. Aunque más que ser algo genial, había sido todo un problema a lo largo de su vida. Ni siquiera ahora, que su mandíbula se había endurecido notablemente, podía decir que se viera como alguien a quien tomar en serio.

Ante tal pensamiento su reflejo entornó los ojos levemente, en señal de disgusto. Lo cierto es que, en momentos como éste, se sentía impropio.

Jamás en su vida –bueno, en _esta_ vida– había visto a nadie más cuando se miraba al espejo. Ninguna señal de algún recuerdo lejano de aquél que había sido pero, obviamente, era consciente de que éste no era su rostro. No podía ser su rostro.

Volvió a atrapar entre sus manos un poco de agua, retenida en el lavamanos, para echársela de nuevo en la cara y frotarla. A lo largo de los años, las preguntas que nadie podía responder se habían hecho más numerosas.

¿Quién había sido antes de morir? (A veces se preguntaba si debería llamarlo "él".) ¿Cuál había sido su personalidad? (¿Alguien que le había dicho innumerables veces que la amaba, tierno y atento tal vez?) ¿Cómo se había llamado? (La más imposible de todas las preguntas.) ¿Cuál había sido su nacionalidad siquiera? (Tal vez sí que había sido japonés, después de todo, pero no había manera de saber eso.)

Él mismo estaba tan lleno de misterio como _ella_.

Es más, ¿qué relación había tenido con _ella_ exactamente? Porque saber, sólo sabía que la amaba. Los fragmentos de recuerdos que poseía así lo afirmaban. Él la amaba y ambos habían hecho una promesa pero, ¿de verdad habían estado juntos? Tal vez en su vida pasada había sido un cobarde que jamás le había dicho nada –según los estudiosos, hay una parte de nuestra personalidad que jamás cambia y, siendo sinceros, él no se imaginaba a sí mismo siendo todo flores, chocolates y amor desvivido–, tal vez sus últimas palabras –"Te amo"– también habían sido su último arrepentimiento y por eso no había podido morir (_descansar en paz_) cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Cogió la toalla y se restregó la cara con ella hasta secarla por completo.

Bueno, quizá cobarde no fuera la palabra –aunque definitivamente sería ése el adjetivo que le adjudicaría a un tercero si, tras admitir sus sentimientos, la única excusa que pusiera fuera un compugido "Es que no puedo"–, pero sí se imaginaba a sí mismo amando en silencio, sentándose a su lado, escuchándola y mirándola atentamente, hablando sólo lo justo para que ella supiera que, de hecho, se estaba enterando de lo que decía. Sonriéndole cuando ella le sonriera.

Nada vistoso, desde luego.

Salió del cuarto de baño pero no tardó nada en llegar a su habitación. Lo primero que vio fue la flor, iluminada por su propia luz tenue. Tampoco había en la habitación nada que rivalizara por la atención, tan limpia y vacía como era.

En momentos como éste era cuando más se ponía de relieve que no sabía absolutamente nada de _ella_, era una desconocida, aunque eso no hiciera que retrocediera. Es más, el suave fulgor la invocaba y bañaba sus escasos recuerdos. Unidos como estaban a aquella época de su vida, no pudo evitar rememorar otra sonrisa. Esta vez, suprimió los recuerdos llenos de rojo y se concentró en los labios que dibujaban una mueca boba.

Algunas veces... sentía que todo sería más fácil si _él_ estuviera aquí. Que no habría nada que le hiciera dudar de su búsqueda ni de su propósito y tendría un cómplice que lo ayudaría y no lo dejaría vacilar.

Qué distinta podría haber sido su vida, la verdad... con tan sólo una presencia. Paró de pensar en ese momento porque se conocía a sí mismo, y una vez que empezara la espiral, no sabría cómo deternerla. Tal que así era el poder de los recuerdos.

* * *

Si vieron alguna I fuera de lugar, avísenme. Eso lo preparé para publicarlo en LJ y algo pudo haber cuidado porque ahora mismo tengo prisa. También si ven algo fuera de su sitio en general.

Como tantas otras veces, gracias por leer~.

PD: Si alguien se pregunta dónde están los capítulo de Retazos en la Memoria, les digo que el tercero avanza y el segundo ya sé lo que va a contar, pero sigo sin empezarlo...

PD2: Porque a todo el mundo le gusta ser respondido, he decidido resucitar esta cuenta "formspring. me/YinRiench" para que cualquiera pueda enviarme un anónimo si gustan. Tranquilos que no muerdo... muy duro. Acuérdense de quitar el espacio. Yo prometo responder.


End file.
